Karaki Oda
"Fus-ro-dah" Karaki Oda The Dragonborn is the Marine Fleet Admiral. Appearance A very large man, even in his old age his body is very muscular and well kept. He never wears a shirt and only keeps his Fleet-Admiral cloak over his body, he wears a large hat that covers must of his face aswell. Due to his old age his hair has turned white. Personality Brash, brave, and headstrong are words often used to describe the head of the Marines. He annoys his subordinates yet commands their respect at the same time. They scold the Fleet Admiral for drinking and his careless attitude but when things get serious it seems Oda changes and morphs into a different person. He will do anything to protect his subordinates. He talks to everyone as if they were equals yet he still holds a regal presence that unintetionally tells everybody that he is not somebody to anger. History Born and raised in the harshest tundra's on a winter island in the Grand Line, Karaki Oda has known what it is like to feel the pain of famine, pestilance, war, and death. At an early age a neverending winter blinded and frosted the countryside leaving no time table for the growing crops. They had to rely on World Government hand outs as the "White Famine" raged on for 2 years. During this time many fell including his younger sister and brother. He vowed that he would live on and live their lives for them. When the famine ended another misfortune was brought upon them. A rebellion was brewing as people were dissatisfied with their country's leadership and soon civil war broke out. His father had decided to fight for the country instead of the rebels and set out from the dojo the family owned leaving behind his surviving son and mother. Oda would train everyday determined to beat his father when he got back from war. Except his father came back in a black casket lined with flowers. The rebellion had been killed but at a cost that drove Oda into depression. The country was still fragile and the damage the war brought was still fresh. Disease and plague soon swept across the country and his mother was unfortunate enough to contract the disease. Determined to save his last family member he worked all sorts of odd jobs trying to hire the best doctor available. But fate was yet again cruel to Karaki Oda and when he gathered just enough money to get a doctor, his mother lost her battle with the plague. Distraught and alone he decided that the island had nothing left for him for pain and tragedy. His father's dream was to become the Fleet Admiral of the Marines when he was younger but he could not leave his family behind and so he never joined the Marines. Oda decided it would be his duty to fulfill his father's dream and set out for the Marines. Over the years he built up and grew stronger until only the world's strongest could hope to battle him. He was given the title of Fleet Admiral at the age of 47 after being Admiral for 13 years. Now war and unstability is on the horizon and Oda is determined to lead his Marine's into whatever storm that may strike. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Oda is a powerful man, being the Fleet Admiral of the Marines he is one of the strongest in the world his strength is said to rival the gods. Even in his old age he is a outstanding fighter, only being defeated in battle once by his father. He ate the Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi turning him into a Dragon man, this Devil Fruit granted him the ability to control the weather and turn into a dragon/human hybrid or into a fullfledge dragon. Even without his devil fruit he prove to be a unmatched fighter in combat. Devil Fruit: Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi (Dragon/Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit) *'Weather Control: '''In ancient lore Dragons were able to control the weather and this ability has seem to be transferred through the consumption of the fruit. Oda is able to dictate the weather at will from a stormy tempest to a sub zero blizzard to a blazing heat. He has mastered this ability but it's strength is limited when he is in his human form. *Dragon/Human Hybrid: 'Oda is able to transform into a humonoid dragon creature. In this form he can fly, is covered from head to toe in scales that resist most forms of damage and gains increased strength, speed, endurance, and defense. *Dragon Form': 'In this form Oda has complete control of the weather. He is in a form of a dragon in Asian culture and is long and snake-like with deadly claws and a jaw that can crush steel. *Dragon's Roar: His strongest attack, Oda breaths out powerful fire from his mouth. This attack is said to be capable of burning a entire island to ash. While useable in his Human or Dragon/Human Hybrid forms this attack is only at its fullist while in his full Dragon form. '''Elite Martial Artist: *Oda has only been defeated once and that was by his father and master. After that loss he vowed that he would never lose again in a martial arts battle and is now seen as nearly unbeatable. His blows are said to break bones even if he barely hits the target. Color of Observation and Color of Arnaments Haki: *Oda has mastered these two forms of haki and can use them to their fullest capabilities. Weapons: *'''Dragon tail whip: '''Oda has a whip said to have been made from the scales of a dragon. This whip is extreamly power and he is very skilled at using it. A single crack of this whip is said to shatter stone and cause thunder. Trivia *Oda's unique laughing style is "Dohohahaha" Quotes Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC